Approximately every three years, for the past twenty years, international meetings have been held on the subject of ribosomes. The purpose of these meetings is to review the current research on the structure/function of the ribosome and the interactions of this complex macromolecule with other factors and ligands necessary for protein biosynthesis. Topics to be discussed include rRNA structure/function; rRNA synthesis, processing and organization; ribosomal protein structure/function; rRNA/r-protein interactions; ribosome assembly; evolution of the translational apparatus; mRNA interactions, tRNA interactions; fidelity of translation; and extrinsic factors/antibiotic interactions with ribosomes. This meeting, scheduled to be held May 20-25, 1995 in Victoria, British Columbia, will have a major impact on the international efforts being made in ribosome research. It is a time when workers in the field from around the world will interact, discussing the progress made since the last meeting (Berlin, 1992) and outline that work which is expected to transpire in the future. Excellent books summarizing the ribosome and its role in protein biosynthesis have emanated from most of the previous conferences. Such a book is planned for this conference as well. These books become rather standard in research laboratories throughout the world as comprehensive references for the work done in this complex field.